


Everybody wants to rule the world

by HazyRiver



Series: 两宫演绎稿 [2]
Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: Gen, Sailors' Rest, semibankirshchina
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazyRiver/pseuds/HazyRiver
Summary: 参考了《伊利亚特》写就的苏尔科夫和霍多尔科夫斯基的故事，枯燥无味的分析小说。
Relationships: Mikhail Khodorkovsky/Vladislav Surkov
Series: 两宫演绎稿 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702618
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. 被献祭的赫克托尔

**Author's Note:**

> 我不应该说semibankirshchina是军阀，叶利钦时的俄罗斯不像民国像东晋，毕竟袁世凯没那么菜。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 03年，霍多尔科夫斯基被捕的几个月后，他的夜中回忆。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “当有人用锐利的铜刃把我刺中或砍伤,灵魂离开身体,我最后死去的时候,贪婪的狗群将会在门槛边把我撕碎,它们本是我在餐桌边喂养的看门狗,却将吮吸我的血,餍足地躺在大门口。”  
> 《伊利亚特》22.66
> 
> 特洛伊之战中帕特罗克洛斯穿着阿喀琉斯的铠甲上了战场，却再也没有回来。  
> 暴怒的阿喀琉斯用神造的铠甲与武械杀死了赫克托尔，并且戮尸。

霍多尔科夫斯基被捕了，哪怕在公开了所有制结构之后，这一个俄罗斯首富也是最大的慈善家依然失去了自由。  
或许是被驱逐出政治中心给别列佐夫斯基带来的冲击，那一个在98年被构建又被搁置的“尤克西”计划重新被二人拿起。  
但当霍多尔科夫斯基希望把这个二代的巨人——尤科斯西伯利亚所拥有的巨大石油储备转化为个人的财富的时候，他终于落入了自己编制的罗网。

资源与利益在动荡与体制下的失衡为他提供了在历史的河流中戏水的小舟，欲望与利益造就的欢愉驱使着戏水的青年顺流而下，流向权利的深海。十余年的权利游戏将他推向了成熟，但激荡的变局将小舟推得太远，太远以至于在他意识到之前已经被迫直面巨浪与狂风——大海广袤无垠，可也只是看似柔情。  
站在历史的高点向下俯瞰，当初共青团的默许与自负盈亏的规定并未让普罗米修斯将火种带至寒冷而黑暗的苏联，在低迷而朦胧的暗夜中照亮前路；而是叫来了阿勒珊德罗斯，将海伦载上空心船送至特洛伊。在第一次尝到玩弄规则的快乐之后，那一种凌驾于世人之上的快感与自由把一颗饱受禁锢之苦的内心点燃了，燃烧的灼热是放纵的催化剂，火焰的炽热是贪婪的帮凶。

过去的黑夜造就了一个帝国。一个由史诗级独裁者通过血腥手段，把由于帝国崩塌所造就的贵族统治强行改回君主专制的国家，无力在缺少约束与压迫之时长存于世。腐败与以权谋私已经刻进了这个国家的血液，semibankirshchina与雀山众人也只是历史潮流下放手一搏的弄潮儿，在巨浪之上顺浪而行。

霍多尔科夫斯基躺在牢房的床上，看着光影间的浮尘，在最初急剧膨胀的自信与急转直下的恐惧消散之后，残留的只有后悔与无力。他开始担忧家人，开始担忧无处不在的安全局的游魂，开始担忧自己的王国。固定的时间与作息是悲情的挽歌，伴随着尤科斯被冻结的消息给他的未来切下了终止。

向窗外望去，依稀可见外墙墙檐角落破碎的蛛网，一周前一个人的贸然闯入打破了它谋求自己帝国的版图，战友在扫帚的铁骑之下尸骨无存，家人在被残网裹挟着坠落，构建的殿堂在灰烬中落幕。本就吹弹可破的联盟霎时间土崩瓦解。蜘蛛是不会哭泣的，没有人知道在被击打回二维世界的它是怀着怎样的心情；蛛网是没有选择权的，它只能被迫在扫帚的压力之下裹挟着它敬业的员工与天才的设计一同落尽积压已久的尘埃里，最终与之融为一体。

是什么推倒了第一张多米诺骨牌？  
饥饿与寒冷打断了他的思绪，哪怕在此已经几个月了，他依然无法适应。  
他既不沉醉于酒精的麻痹，也不青睐尼古丁的躁狂。但是与每一个在时代的顶峰冲浪的人一样，他追求的刺激、意外。  
无论是权力的冲浪还是现实的冲浪，永远是极限运动。  
每一个人的血液中都流淌着玩弄权力的欲望。平常人只在必要时刻在多巴胺与荷尔蒙冲昏头脑之后才感觉到它的着迷，但在享受了现实中实实在在的耳光之后，便会重新归于平凡。一个优秀的企业家，一个有着梦想的寡头，血液中玩弄权力的欲望一旦降到了阈值之下，就是给自己的事业画上了终止。落于平凡，倒不如直接去西伯利亚砍树，用铁锅炖自己。

同样的，无论是现实的滑翔机还是事业的滑翔机都是极限运动。  
现今他坠机了。  
规律的饮食与作息和西伯利亚的狂风一样摧残着他的健康，平静的生活加剧了肠胃夺权篡位的资本，它们在单薄的内衣之下搅作一团，先是叫嚣再是呼唤最终哀求着哪怕只有半分的刺激。  
当失去个人空间的时候，一个名为“霍多尔科夫斯基”的灵魂早已被迫剥离出这一具躯干，失去麻痹药剂的神经一蹶不振，过去通宵达旦的会议与算计都未能夺取它的激昂，却在现今被迫的安逸中化为泡影。

监牢是一种别样的存在，在这里哪怕面对着炉火寒冷却永远比温暖更先到达。只有冷冽的寒风能够肆无忌惮地掠夺每一间牢房，抽取囚犯心中的希望。

莫斯科的冬天比新西伯利亚更冷。“水兵寂静”，红狱无声。被迫开放私密的空间造成的压抑与不安竟创造出身处大学的幻象；房间角落的冰柜发出嗡嗡的声响，像是风扇兄弟，在冬季听起来就取人性命。  
寂静的夜晚，黑暗的建筑，风雪敲打墙壁的声响和狱友的声响混杂着，就像米乌斯卡亚广场内的长夜——苏联特色的黑夜、成旧的宿舍楼、打着呼噜的室友——一样不眠。  
那时的不眠者是一个超负荷运转的机器，是一个驱动的战车专注于向前冲锋。带着叛逆的狂妄、与玩弄时代的自信在夜中奋笔疾书。  
那时候的幻想尚未成为现实，而现今三维空间的幻象在飞来横祸里只能无奈地一点点被瓦解。  
现在他只能摊在这里，甚至连打开头顶的灯光的权利都已经缺失，四个旅行箱依然堆在床边，书籍也依然是那些科幻和侦探小说。  
他甚至开始抽烟，甚至需要尼古丁来替代血液中纵横的不羁。

他开始回忆那一些阴暗的过往，开始复盘自己的悲剧。  
内心的欲望是伊甸园里的毒蛇，但自己是在什么时候咬下第一口智慧果的呢？  
94年雀山成型，95年梅纳捷普开始大规模向政府借款随后向他国张开怀抱，96年雀山与叶利钦十字军成军，98年的银行家之战，99年的黑暗……  
“不，不还要更早……”  
庞大的银行帝国和石油王国的诞生充斥着隐秘的故事，但财富的膨胀与环境的变革过于迅速，一时间他找不到开始的起点。

他忽然想到了一个好方法，便又一次顺着记忆向过去溯源。  
他朝着那一个青出于蓝的猎手的背影看去，希望从记忆中苏尔科夫的稚嫩中找回被欲望吞噬前的自己。  
95年。95年借着休克与“贷款换股份”踏入实业，在与咨询顾问的争吵之中把“全俄工业”斩去了侧芽。但宗派早已形成，美中不足的是连奥匈帝国都比那时候的雀山团结。95年的雄鹰已经丰满了羽翼，跳出了梅纳捷普的单独部门，把全局当成了玩物，把权利视为了粪土。  
94年……被控告的94年的空壳套现，也只是匕首的一环。  
88年的梅纳捷普、离岸账户，电脑—非现金—现金、硬通货的三段式以及各类的投机洗钱……那时的苏尔科夫也仅是一个市场和广告部的负责人，钻石仍然披着外壳掩饰着高强度的锋芒。当然这一切在明面上只有青年科技中心以及漂泊的计算机业务。

就是那一年，一样寒冷的冬季。他带着苏尔科夫走进高温研究所所长沙因德林的办公室，在画出了虚拟篇章后便获得了国家科学技术委员会十七万卢布的启动资金。  
是了，帝国是从这里开始的。

谁也没有想到巨额的钱款，到达的竟如此轻而易举。哪一夜的寝室灯火通明，苏尔科夫也被自己强行留下，地下摇滚乐的声音在房间游荡，这是他为数不多用酒精麻痹躯体的时刻。酸奶失去了光芒，水果陨落了圣光。有的只有酒、酒、酒……  
不胜酒力的年轻人彻夜狂欢，他最后的记忆是一个酒杯，倾倒在他的面前，红棕的酒水滋润着地面。次日醒来，遍地狼藉。合作伙伴里一个裸奔，一个嫖妓，还有一群酒后乱性。  
经此一役，庆功宴上啤酒的配给比古拉格的纸笔还要严格。

他勉强在床上挣扎了一下，用力掐着自己的小臂，直到鼻腔内残留的烟草气息在咳嗽中消散。  
那一年是87年……刚刚跳出咖啡厅困境开始空手套白狼的自己遇见了一个偏激的天才。  
“我想要在莫斯科找到真正效忠共产主义的青年来挽救共青团。”他终于在回忆里听见了那个熟悉的声音，“清醒一点，那些人在剑桥。”

87年，十六年，竟然只有十六年……

霍多尔科夫斯基终于找到河流的源头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请不要在意混乱的人物关系，就当霍多尔科夫斯基是赫克托尔，俄罗斯是帕特罗克洛斯，普京是阿喀琉斯就好了。  
> 雀山俱乐部是寡头的汇集地，最初是1994.9月举行的一个聚会，并签订了互不攻讦的条例。当然事实上没有一个人遵守。  
> “semibankirshchina”意为七个银行家，在叶利钦时期是七个掌控国家的寡头的代名词。  
> 贷款还股份的最初概念是俄罗斯政府希望在出售股权时得到一个更高的价格，但是事实上一旦那些所有者将公司卖给自己，股价就会保持在最低点。最终用极少的金钱便将国有公司私人化。
> 
> 到时候我再立一个chapter专门理人物线吧。


	2. 普里阿摩斯的泪水

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 苏喵探监

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “这时我看见弥诺斯,宙斯的高贵儿子他手握黄金权杖,正在给亡灵们宣判,他端坐,亡灵们在他周围等待他判决,或坐或站,在哈得斯的门庭宽阔的府第。”  
> 《奥德赛》11.158
> 
> 在他的儿子死于阿喀琉斯之手并被戮尸后，普里阿尔摩斯前去了阿喀琉斯的营帐，祈求他归还赫克托尔的尸体。

他从监狱的回廊里穿过。

“水兵寂静”正如其名，偌大的监牢里被灌注了过多的寂静，甚至连墙垣外飞鸟掠过的破风声都显得喧闹。  
寂静的终点是压抑，这一座对内的堡垒在无形的压力之下，给每一个到访者套上了无形的面具，令其口不能言、耳不能闻、目不能视。  
曲折而狭窄的回廊，灰色与阴影交织的院墙，寒冷而潮湿的空气，厚重生锈的牢门禁锢着探视者的眼光。  
与莫斯科一样，冬季的克里特岛也充斥着潮湿与腐朽的气息，断垣颓壁间漂浮着千年前的魂灵。而庞大联盟遗留下的监所，有着一个幽灵在其上游荡。米诺斯的迷宫之内藏着怪物，监狱的回廊之后藏着首富。说不定当你不经意推开一扇其貌不扬的大门，背后坐着的就是忽染重疾无力政事、被迫召权臣监国的国家元首，又或是夜中突发疾病抢救无效的铁面人。

Big brother is watching you.  
几乎每一个被探监的人最为关心的不是舒适而是隐私。相较于人声的嘈杂与机械运行造就的震耳欲聋的噪音，寂静无声隔墙有耳的探视室反而令人不安；会面的等待使得独处的压抑无处释放，静候来者的囚徒只能反复踮起脚跟、抖动双腿来掩饰自己的孤立无援。当着人群会面会被致以动物园中最为崇高的注目礼，但在无人处等待却只会被老大哥的摄像头施舍一个看待羔羊的眼神。  
他很清楚这一点，于是他要求与霍多尔科夫斯基在最为独立的单人探监室会面，并要求前首富提前到场。

手表的指针偏转过预约时间半圈有余，狱警终究忍不住夹杂着哀求催促他起身。  
他终于从躺着的床垫上爬起。把手上的笔抛进笔筒，合上夹着几张薄纸的书页，把书挤进墙上的书架内。做完这一切，他在书架前点燃了一支烟，上下打量着这一间囚室。  
这一间囚室就是一排木箱中突兀出现的琥珀屋，就算被切割装进了木箱也残存着奢华。墙角一冰柜，酸奶是过去的样子，水果仍算是新鲜——冬日里的苹果和桔子多半来自于地球的另一端。床边书架本是分门别类放置着书籍，就在刚才被他打乱了顺序全部依着大小一字排开。床脚另并着三四个行李袋也塞满了小说。  
他满意地点了点头，转身在被迫离开牢房的囚徒好奇的目光下，走出霍多尔科夫斯基的囚室。

他从监狱的回廊中穿过，到达探监室的门外。  
探监室的门敞开着，久候的囚徒安静地坐在房间中央的桌椅上。  
探监室的灯全部被打开了，惨白的吊灯光从上方倾下，在一片灰色与黑暗中铺开了一片白幕笼罩着桌前的男人。光线在霍多尔科夫斯基的镜片的折射之下，给镜片镀上一层盈盈波光，勿论双眼就是颞骨下的阴影也被隔绝在镜片之后，让来者窥不见真影。

自法庭上隔着玻璃拘留室的匆匆一眼后，这是他们第一次正式会面。

“米沙，你瘦了。”  
囚徒没有回答，甚至没有施以一个眼神。  
有趣。敏感的狐狸竟然忽略了对手，选择逃避现实，学着鸵鸟把自己的头颅埋进雪堆。  
他盯着霍多尔科夫斯基看了好一会儿。与往常一样的运动衫，一样的白色内衣，只是把牛仔裤换成了运动裤。若在平日没有了西装的束缚，他便是更为意气风发，哪怕是被戴上了手铐被捕时他依然带着那一种蔑视旁人的气质；可现在没有任何的束缚，他竟透出了一股颓唐的气息。  
苏尔科夫起身关了吊灯。拿起放在桌上的茶杯，反手砸向了闪着红光的摄像头，角落的摄像头立刻与茶杯一同粉身碎骨，在闪烁了片刻后永远的关闭了。  
在寂静之外，这一间探监室又添上了一层黑暗的枷锁。  
墙外扫射的探照灯光在探视室的铁栏杆中讨好地递进了十之二三，另有半片月光带着挑衅悄悄塞进了房间，光幕的消失终于使他看清了霍多尔科夫斯基的眼睛。金丝眼镜后的黑色瞳孔里的透露出的冷冽不见了踪影，取而代之的是他从未见过的担忧与恐惧。  
他一把压住霍多尔科夫斯基的肩膀，用手掐着霍多尔科夫斯基的下巴强迫他抬起头与自己对视。  
眼神相交时，那种担忧与恐惧被具象化了，就像是有什么开关在不经意间被人触发，惊得一众毫无准备的围观者四处逃散。  
那一个沉稳男人消失了，环绕于其身的坚强鸟作兽散，像当初醉酒后倾倒的酒浆，散落四处。酒浆虽覆，酒香却充盈其室，坚强褪去后那一颗娇弱的心终于又一次被掀开了铠甲，赤裸的暴露在他的面前。

“你在怕什么？”  
“安全局……”

不知是哪一方的神明按下了暂停键，僵持被保持这样的姿态凝固了。  
死寂，无声的死寂。  
探视室外没有人走过，没有皮鞋敲打地面的声音，没有双手划过空气的声音，就连摄像头每隔十秒发出的轻响都消失在了满地的残骸中。  
“真可惜，没有滴水声，不然你也能享受一下卢比扬卡的待遇。”苏尔科夫扯动了一下嘴角，挤出了一个姑且算是微笑的表情，“说吧，发生了什么？”他放开了压在霍多尔科夫斯基肩膀上的手，转身坐到了对面的椅子上。  
“总统的幕僚还是有点权利的。”

他终于知道了自己这位友人陷入颓唐之境的原因。无法适应的环境，繁重而复杂的问询都无法主导如此情境；被刁难的妻子，被监视的孩子……那些飘散在监狱之外他无法掌控的才是诱因。  
“你只是恐惧失控，米沙。”  
更因为恐惧恐惧本身。  
自从联邦安全局的特工出现在女儿的学校之后，一颗猜忌的种子就在阻挡恐惧的大坝之中生长，侵蚀着钢筋摧毁着混凝土；当仅有两岁的双胞胎费力地搬起话筒，把电话砸在隔绝着他们的玻璃，最终被狱警礼貌地请出了探视区后，这一座大坝彻底地崩塌了。  
看着脸上写满了“心如死灰”的男人，苏尔科夫随口说了一句：“以后你的孩子就是我的了。”  
霍多尔科夫斯基像是被黄蜂蜇了一下，抬起头的同时整个人向上弹起，嘭的一声撞在了椅子上；他并不在意，只是盯着发话的男人，露出了疑惑的神情。  
“反正我已经养了一个，再加三个也无妨。”苏尔科夫却没有看他，只是堂而皇之地点了一根烟。又忽而兴起对着他吐了一个烟圈，在获得了一个白眼后笑着说，“作为回报，你要如实回答我的问题。四年前，你到底是怎么想的？”

神说要有光。

苏尔科夫重新打开了吊灯。  
那一个意气风发的君王回来了。霍多尔科夫斯基坐直了身体，把双手交叉着放在桌面。  
“我们在一辆向着悬崖坠落的列车上，我们能做的只有减缓它下坠的速度，但我们永远无法将它回到正轨。”  
一个名为腐败的婴儿在彼得大帝的麾下出生，在罗曼诺夫的纵容下成长，在苏联的迫害下成熟，终究在俄罗斯这片土体上成为了文化的一部分，刻进了俄罗斯人民的脑海。  
寡头会消亡，资产会被剥夺，但垄断与腐败无处不在。  
黄金化作的灰尘，使富人变得傲慢，穷人变得凶狠。腐败化作的习惯，使政客变得残忍，使平民变得圆滑。这一种习惯飘散在西伯利亚的大地之上顺着冬日凛冽的北风席卷至俄罗斯的每一个角落。

“这就是你们以色列人的处世哲学？为了利益，把敌人变成朋友，但不会为了所谓的朋友贡献出利益。用玩商界的思想去玩政界？”  
把自己拎在政界之外，让蝼蚁去缠斗，让鸟雀去争鸣，让困兽去斗争。在一方失势的时候伸以援手，再在一方强势的时候削减其羽翼。维持市场的平衡。  
“时代变了，亲爱的米沙。”苏尔科夫在桌上摁灭了烟头。  
只有在宗教这一只巨兽刚刚被人类关进了宪政文明的笼子的时候，金钱与欲望才会主导人的思想。但现今金钱这个游荡在笼子外的权利也被强权死死的扣住了。  
“真正使人们屈服以及惧怕的是没有约束的压力。”  
你知道吗？现在的不少年轻人，他们在怀念斯大林的时代，虽然在那个时代自己所拥有的享受到的权益微乎其微。但他们不想被强权强奸，所以他们在期待那一个自己眼中的强权被更大的强权所强奸的时代。  
semibankirshchina太耀眼了，也太嚣张了。你们错在在未掌握时局时就展现了自己所有的力量，陷入了内战的泥沼。以至于你们丢掉了舆论丢掉了利器，让媒体落入了他人手里。  
呼唤肃反与清洗的年轻人有着没有经历过现实折磨的天真。但操纵媒体的目的，不是防止这些天真变成邪恶，而是防止这些天真变回刺向我们的刀刃。  
红色的阴影只适合用来凭吊与怀念，但绝不能再现。

看着面前带着微笑说出这番话的友人，霍多尔科夫斯基一时呆住了。  
他的上扬的嘴角凝固在了脸上，舒展的眉毛顿时转化成扭曲的绳结，突然紧绷的身体不自主地向前倾，双手交叉在了胸前，像一只蓄势待发的螳螂。他隔着金丝眼镜的镜框仔细打量着苏尔科夫，像在打量一个陌生人：“你记得87年拿到启动资金的晚上，我们干了什么吗？”  
苏尔科夫的微笑消散在了空气里，他抬手摸了摸霍多尔科夫斯基的额头：“你发烧了？”  
“快说！”  
“好吧。你开始先是喝了两瓶酸奶，接着开始要酒，结果一瓶威士忌只喝了一半就醉了。”  
“这个谁都知道……”  
“然后你从床底下拖出了私藏的红酒，喝到半途就开始脱衣服，还怂恿其他人出去嫖娼。”  
“这个知道的人也不少……”  
“后来其他人陆陆续续走了，而你在你彻底喝醉之后，开始扒我的衣服……”  
“不用讲了，我知道了。”霍多尔科夫斯基紧绷的神经突然放松，带动着脱力身体向后倾倒。可惜探监室的扶手椅不是尤科斯顶层的办公皮椅，幅度过大的摆动使得他无可避免地磕到了凳子的边角，双重打击使得他发出了一声长长的呻吟，躯干卡在了座位间，彻底失去了对腰部的掌控权。  
苏尔科夫叹了一口气，起身把动弹不得的他拽起，压在桌沿上替他揉着遭受打击的后腰。  
“我说这段话就这么奇怪吗？都能让你以为我是替身？”  
“你不想想几年前是谁在半夜砸我办公室的门，就只是因为里面坐了七个银行家。”

霍多尔科夫斯基的眼前又浮现出那一个在半夜叫嚣着：金钱可以打通美国白宫可以在国会纵火，但不可能炸开克里姆林宫的大门！顺便借着激动情绪的外衣，公然在禁烟区吞云吐雾的青年。天可怜见当时整个尤科斯，只有总裁办公室是禁烟区。  
他想起了什么，一把拽住苏尔科夫压在他腰侧的左手，果不其然在中指与无名指之间看见了一轮赤红的圆月。  
“你又自残？”  
“没有，这是意外。别动，要是不揉就凭你刚才撞的那一下，待会腰就要废了。你要是还想在囚牢里不被人误会就乖乖地趴着。”凭借着体型的优势，苏尔科夫强行拽回了左手，把挣扎的人压回桌面，像过去健身中出现意外一样替他按摩着伤部。

“所以你认为现在的政坛会往哪里走？”

霍多尔科夫斯基一边享受着身后人的按摩，一边眯起了双眼，“你想走到幕前吗？”  
“斯拉瓦，哪怕到现在你也只是一把手术刀。一把持刀者需勇敢耐心、施刀者需缜密坚定方能驾驭，且有可能自伤的刀。”  
一把刀会令人畏惧。忍受着刀尖锋芒的人们，便会不择手段为这把刀加上刀鞘。  
“你是一个天才，没有牵挂，过得很随意，不按常理出牌”  
天才的血液中最重要的是不羁，但政客的血液里最重要的是稳定。每一个天才都能够刀劈政治的红海，但穿过红海的人却未必能感恩摩西的庇护，他们恐惧滔天的巨浪，恐惧汹涌的海水，他们恐惧着那些掌握着他们生命的人会转变他的信念。  
“你要学会伪装，学会披上白色的外衣与茫茫雪原融为一体。让自己成为那个施刀者，把自己藏在幕后。”

“如果说为了你呢？如果我为了你的监牢生涯而给敌人送上扭转游戏规则的政治献金，他们会怎么想？”他像是临时起意打断了霍多尔科夫斯基的遐想。“是不是该感叹，该流泪，该感谢上帝，感谢上帝的援助让这只在外界随意徘徊的巨兽自己钻进了笼子”

“你竟然要重塑整个俄罗斯的政治体系！”  
苏尔科夫又露出了他的招牌笑容，他知道霍多尔科夫斯基明白了。

十七世纪上叶的法国，穿着灰袍的约瑟夫神夫，给世人带来了无尽的恐惧与寂静。  
他在大脑中构建出了法国宫廷的一切，纵向的历史，横向的现实，豪宅内的秘闻，监牢下的哀嚎。  
他操纵了法国的宫廷，构建了情报总监的蓝图，布开了纵横捭阖的外交格局。  
世人敢于嘲讽君主的失权，敢于冷嘲热讽红衣主教的夺权。但对于他，却连阴阳怪气的评价也不敢留下。  
他被世人模仿。无数的暗中掌权者、幕后操控者，悄然溜进了权力的阴影，在黑暗中展示了真正的自己。

在月色彻底被乌云盖去的时候，离别到来了。  
苏尔科夫理平了自己的外表，带回了人畜无害的面具，走向了探监室的大门。  
在其刚要迈出的刹那，身后传来了一句话语。  
“斯拉瓦，现在没有人阻止你走，但别走太远。”  
“还有，我很抱歉，可能无法兑现陪你去看演唱会的承诺了。”  
苏尔科夫一时间顾不得铁锈的刺人，抬手扶住了门框。寂静在空中被迫盘旋许久后，终于绕回了这间探监室。  
半晌后随着叹息飘落了一句“你连民谣都只能勉强接受，我本就没指望你能陪我听重金属。”

前途的末端就在那里，就像是人的终点是死亡。  
苏尔科夫走出了水兵寂静的大门，转身踏入了无尽的黑夜。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 苏霍间有着斗争试探，但无论如何斗争都停留在内部。当这种平衡被外界打破的时候，就导致了双方的联合。  
> 霍多尔科夫斯基被捕了，苏尔科夫的天平就开始向邪恶倾倒。  
> 这一章就是想展现苏喵是如何下决心成为灰衣主教的。
> 
> 小霍的小名是米沙。一说到米沙我就想起了Hannibal，所以就奉行拿来主义套用了汉尼拔的黑化过程。  
> 文中说小霍是以色列人，这里的以色列人沿用《圣经》中的意思，指的是犹太人。
> 
> 我还是不适合写人像……  
> 在文中苏喵放小霍的鸽子也好，睡他的床榻打乱他的生活也好，是因为他还带着过去交往间的斗争意识。等到他发现小霍的问题后，态度就变了。  
> 可以说小霍入狱后，这一段关系中苏喵成为了主导者。


	3. 帕特洛克罗斯的葬礼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小霍的反击，苏喵的伤心。  
> 2004年

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 他们来到海滨，阿基琉斯选定在那里为帕特罗克洛斯和他自己建一座巨墓。  
> 《伊利亚特》23.125

德米特里接过弗拉季斯拉夫手里的专辑——《Stormbringer》  
“你决定了？”  
苏尔科夫在阳光的阴影下点了点头。  
德米特里把专辑放入唱片机，一年前的专辑依然吸引了他们共同的关注，他们似乎遗忘了现在正是上班时间，在本我的驱使之下当众放起了摇滚乐。

> Have you ever thought of the feeling  
> I get when I'm alone with you  
> It's causing me worry and trouble  
> ……

门边的助理们不堪其扰接连离开了办公室，更有贴心者反手带上了房门。  
见无关人等俱已清场，德米特里压低声音；“那我接下来就给我那几个校友递口信，只不过水兵那边……”  
“我想我有办法让他不再为《新时代周刊》写文。只有没了产出我们才有可能借此为他洗脱冤屈。”苏尔科夫借着“I need my money.”的嘶吼回应着，“我准备再去一趟水兵寂静。”  
“你就不能写信吗？这一年你迟到早退都成常态了。”德米特里借着“I want my money.”的高潮向远处的好友发难，“你天天往返于霍多尔科夫斯基家中，要不是你去过水兵寂静，我们都以为你对他妻子图谋不轨。”  
考虑到你迷人的第一任。  
他借此举起他无形的利刃狠狠地砍向了阴影里的好友。果不其然和堂吉诃德得到风车的低语一样，他得到了灰衣主教的回应。  
“哦。”  
眼看着这位新上任的办公室副主任心不在焉，德米特里又举起了他了长矛。“才去了一次你就心软了，你们那没有录像的四小时怕不是发生了什么？”说着还伸手指了指后腰。  
沉重的长矛终于刺入了好友那一面可怕的盾牌，两层的冷漠在外，两层的疯狂在内，中间一层偏执，是它挡住了长矛。  
“我只是对他图谋不轨。”苏尔科夫在短暂的安静后接上了一句。  
“图谋不轨？你说真的？”  
是的。  
德米特里手中的专辑外壳掉在地上，差点沦落到粉身碎骨的境地。

众神看着反复推石的西西弗斯，露出的怜悯而玩味的笑容。

一张刚从巨大的压力下逃脱的报纸正摊在探监室的桌上。正面向上的文章正是霍多尔科夫斯基的狱友刚刚出狱的彼得谢德罗夫接受采访后刊登出的文章。

> 在狱友眼里,霍氏是个非常容易相处之人他总是显得沉稳平静,从来不高声说活;他很爱笑,经常谈论生活和哲学。  
> 据说,霍氏刚刚入狱时情绪很低落,躲在床上两天,也不吃什么东西后来渐渐习惯了。  
> 侦讯部门和法院的调查似乎并不影响霍氏的情绪,他始终保持着充满朝气、活泼乐观的态度,经常和狱友们有说有笑。他时刻铭记自己是个公众人物,凡事都非常有节制。  
> 霍氏平时很忙碌:除了要经常上庭、接受调查、同律师会面之外,回到监狱里还要写很多东西,为此甚至在他的办公桌前又加了一张吊床。

“我亲爱的总统的幕僚，你又迟到了。”  
霍多尔科夫斯基仰躺在探监室的皮椅上，伸出手满意的抚摸着扶手上小山羊的残骸——和尤科斯办公室里的那一把一模一样，最终向带来这张椅子人挑起了眉毛。  
“你的示弱只是为了一张椅子？”苏尔科夫沉着脸向身后的沙发靠去。他脸上的惊讶在出言的瞬间便化成了眼中的冰冷，原本他正满意的打量着摊在椅子上的这一具皮囊。  
被戏弄的猎手正陷在被猎物羞辱的暴躁之中。  
“不米沙，还有你的心。”霍多尔科夫斯基斜了他一眼。得到答案的前首富笑得像一只费尽千辛万苦，终于给桀骜的雄鹰套上绳索的猎人。他盯着苏尔科夫，过去那精明而玩味的眼神又一次从无框的镜片中溢出。如果二战时期的东斯拉夫的战士有幸与来自同样举着三色旗但已然灭亡的古老大国的同行交流过两国的经典名著的话，他会发现唐代斯在独桅的小帆船上摇摇晃晃前往基督山岛，最终站在圆石前望向远方不可见的马赛时，他的眼神与霍多尔科夫斯基的眼神极为相似。

“我亲爱的弗拉季斯拉夫，办公厅副主任的位置感觉可好？”  
任命是在前日。苏尔科夫表情一样地盯着他的米沙，从口袋中翻出了烟盒。只有两日他便已经知道了消息，这个国家的囚徒并没有因为封闭而沉寂。蜘蛛开始弥补雨中损毁的蛛网，信息的细丝开始在上方迭代。风雨初歇，万籁寂静，鸟兽息鸣，这样仓促而惊惶的弥补竟然生出了一片祥和。  
刚出狱的狱友言其只沉寂了两天。在两天不吃不喝的床上之旅后，霍多尔科夫斯基早已落回了过去那个意气风发的他。他谈论文学哲学，时刻端着属于自己的独特面具，把内心的疯狂与黑暗安详地藏在人皮之下。  
哪怕在狱中，他还是那一只静坐在网中的蜘蛛。家人的困扰不意味着事业的凋亡。蛛网在暴雨中安然不动，甚至向着大雨挑衅地抖动着躯干。  
“你在几个月之后还装成那一副模样？”  
“弗拉季斯拉夫，商人与政客永远是最精明的演员”狐狸把脑袋从雪堆中拔了出来，看着正在身边教其如何将头埋入沙堆的鸵鸟，一脚把它踹开。  
“在上一次的来访之中，你难道没有发现你的话语变多了？”

总有一些东西是刻在民族的基因里的。  
规避与攀附和书页上的蜂蜜一样，印在了童年的记忆中；清除与排挤和血液中的机警一样，在懂事之初也被融入了个人的生活。  
要是犹太人的一次攀附，便能给予将死的植株一点光热，冬日无尽的西伯利亚，想必早已长满了土豆与玉米。要是攀附真的能带来安定，想必在霍多尔科夫斯基的儿时，他已经在无边的玉米地中快乐的和苏联阳光灿烂的未来一起奔跑。  
算计是一种习惯。  
只需要一点示弱，就能打乱到访者的计划，并使他真正变成自己想要的大型犬。一只高加索，一只拉布拉多，智商最高的底线是边境牧羊犬，他们在服务主人等待召唤的康庄大道上狂奔。这样的交易是绝对物有所值的。

“哪怕尤科斯只能交税与开工资，我也有我的渠道”他在皮椅上换了一个更舒适的姿势，“杜马不是一个好地方，亲爱的统一党创始人，不，应该是亲爱的理论家。我完全不反对你在黑暗中动用的手段，毕竟我伸不进手的也没有存在的必要了。”  
苏尔科夫从椅子上跃起，扑到霍多尔科夫斯基面前，把他运动服的领子攥在手中，强迫他自己对视。镜片后的双目并未因他的突然举动而感到惊讶，没有上一次相见的恐惧也没有上一次会面中散落在眼角忧虑的泪水，只有一个玩味的笑容和着探监室的寒冷一同甩在他的脸上。  
“你会面的不是政府官员，你在策划翻案？”  
“是又如何？”霍多尔科夫斯基一把推开压在身上的人，倒回了皮椅。他低头整理着自己衣服上被大力刻下的皱纹，“现在这都与你无关了。”  
从那一封辞职信被抛在我的桌上的那一刻起，便与你无关了。

很难有东西能够牵制住霍多尔科夫斯基。  
对于爱国主义，他便化身为那个追杀游魂的沙皇。他从地狱中借来的天平，把伟大联盟的心脏高高的放在翘起的一端，等着这片土地的继承者花费不下于重建的价格，去赎回那颗腐烂的心。  
对于下属，他便是被钉在联盟历史上的万恶资本家，是被列入枪决名单的万恶寡头。对员工报以高福利的回报与大笔慈善基金的诱惑，把他们牢牢的绑在自己的帝国与战车上。用金钱与福利榨取他们的创造与剩余价值。  
对于法律，他是无数年轻的执法者最为愤恨的那一群人中最为显眼的一员。他们游走在悬崖边缘，抬脚把身边之人踢入深渊，再在欣赏完这一出空中的天鹅湖后，信步踱回自己的领域。  
这群人是无数心怀热血的青年人、正义尚存的中年人、不满时代的老年人的帝国坟场。雀山中人很会利用自己的金钱与不知从何处学来的绣花手艺，在一众广为人知的裙带关系里，绣出不一样的花纹。他们的手艺可以挂进从凡尔塞到乌菲尔到圣彼得大教堂再到克里姆林这一条贯穿整个欧洲的城堡线上的任意一间。从民主到宗教到独裁全都拜倒在了他们的魅力之下——有的来自于公开透明的财政清单，有的来自于交流互赠的纪念品，有的和特洛伊人幻想的一样装在木马里，有的与无数描绘谍战的电影一样躺在水箱中，有的从天花板坠落，有的从门缝里递出。  
犹太人钻研数千年汇总的政治献金的法门使得霍多尔科夫斯基战无不胜。团派对其青睐有加，中央对其又惧又怕，同行维持着海面的平静，外行也伸出了友好的橄榄枝。  
很显然一求一予的关系，不符合友谊生长的必备条件。等到他不必劳心于应酬与奉承时，他已经被迫成为这一切的被动接受者。  
等他已经盘踞在帝国的顶端，他在蛛网的正中央陷入沉思，开始认真梳理了自己的人际关系，他惊奇的发现：最为亲近的多已不见，最为信任的已被自己挂上了“内有恶犬，切勿入内”的牌子，余下的全已被丢进了雀山这一个新时代的斗兽场。在这样一个斗兽场内，有太多的人为了一只血统纯正忠心耿耿的猎犬大打出手互相攻击，盲目的追求真心的服从。苏尔科夫在他人眼中就是一只千金不换的好狗，而他便是人人羡慕的幸运儿。  
但这一个众人羡慕的焦点，在表面的风光之下却只能拖着那一条看起来系在猎犬脖子上实则被手中之物牢牢扣在自己手腕上的链条，被这一只名义上的猎犬拖着有心无力地向前。  
他不止一次感叹。这一群羡慕他的人全都应该被送进粉笔飞扬资金短缺，因为外国学生锐减，又因为缺乏康庄大道直通校门而日渐衰落的剑桥大学。他们对苏尔科夫这一只忠犬的认知与剑桥四杰想象中的苏联一样——对于现实的不满加上几丝他人的引导，便对心中自己描绘出的理想画卷深信不疑，并孜孜不倦地反复尝试，尝试着将他们实体化。  
无形的工具唾手可得，孤独的游魂比比皆是。  
霍多尔科夫斯基拿着心中的白纸，从健身房中拉回了这一个与他一样偏执的天才。在他同样年少而缺乏安全感的学生时代，他给予了苏尔科夫最大限度的支持。  
他不曾细研苏尔科夫的过去，但也从不停止对苏尔科夫的纵容。

朋友是世人的影子。  
人们总会不经意的把缺失的自我投射到他人身上，并想在看着他人完成自己未尽的梦想中得到满足。只不过是人大多将投射的载体选为子女，而他选择了另一个自己。  
霍多尔科夫斯基的寡头中犬儒主义的代名词，是避世隐者的化名。他只追求快感——来自于对外物的掌控和对他人的制约。  
但他永不停止向前，没有一件旧事能够让他长期驻足。就算是石油，他商业帝国的中心也至少见证过他两次方向的转变。  
当苏尔科夫厌倦了无聊的同事，厌倦了无半点生涩隐晦的修饰的尔虞我诈——这一切直白的像一个粗俗的酒鬼，在厌倦了公司内的一切之后，他最终选择了辞职。  
霍多尔科夫斯基也在那时设想过把这一段历史像往常一样抛在脑后，依然带着那一种无情无义的态度。但当他翻开自己心中的画卷时入目的都是苏尔科夫的手笔。  
纵情的浪子本不应有片叶沾身，何况在身上纹上一整朵玫瑰？  
天才的手笔精彩绝伦，但没有人能把《呐喊》由蛋彩变成现实，也没有人那个把《亚威农少女》变成现实。扭曲的躯干、绚丽的色彩，无论是哪一样都与现实格格不入。  
失去对自我掌控的霍多尔科夫斯基站在了漩涡边摇摇欲坠。

一只愚蠢的猎犬并不可怕，但一直拥有自己谋划能力的孤狼却令人恐惧——哪怕这一只狼自幼养在猎人之手。  
98年梅纳捷普因为无力偿还外汇债务而被吊销执照，别列佐夫斯基被踢出自己的俄罗斯公共电视台。和二百二十五年前的波士顿一样，茶叶和失意的弄潮儿一样翻滚着坠入大海。  
他并不是没有想过苏尔科夫的背叛，日不落养虎为患的前车之鉴历历在目，但对于这一位电视台副台长，他依然下不去绞杀的手。  
“苏尔科夫是一个天才，对天才我可以原谅任何事。”  
他依旧清楚的记得，在别列佐夫斯基玩火自焚的当晚，他俯下身在早已被酒精冲昏了头脑的失意者的耳边留下的低沉的话语。

苏尔科夫从烟盒中抽出了一根烟点燃。  
他什么也没说，只是盯着霍多尔科夫斯基那一张不断开合的嘴唇，向他吐出了一个烟圈。上下开合的薄唇并未因烟气的飘散而放慢它的速度，唇上淡淡的朱红也并未因屏气而用力抿紧以至于失血退成粉色。  
“你知不知道你的语速一快，便像一个焦急的少女？”尤其是在骂人时。  
上下开合的薄唇被固定在了最大处。  
“你说什么？”  
你的狱友对我报以奇怪的眼神，并不是因为你与他人会面，也不是在深夜未归，只是因为你的来访者从未踏进过你的囚笼，也从未被允许踏入你的私人领域。  
所以在我仰躺在你的床铺之上时他们才会好奇，好奇是什么样的人才会穿透你的伪装直刺你的内心。

“你学会了抽烟，米沙。”在最后一口烟圈飞离嘴唇后苏尔科夫自顾自的回应。“这牢狱之灾并不如你展示的那样对你毫无影响。”  
我还是会得到你的，现在的反抗只不过是因为施加的力度并不够。  
驯养一只鸮雕需要漫长的对峙，苏尔科夫有的是耐心。或者他可以直接拔去鹰喙。

“等着吧，米沙。”  
你很快便会和你千年前的先祖一样明白谁才是摩西……

霍多尔科夫斯基像化身为凡人的恶魔，伸出了交易之手，从中获取了苏尔科夫的部分灵魂。  
“我需要付出什么呢？”  
“一部分的自己罢了。”恶魔在其身后摘下了面具。后来他从霍多尔科夫斯基那里取了两次“自己”，一次来自精神，一次来自肉体。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我终于没有忍住还是改了大纲……  
> 忘掉之前的设定吧。  
> 现在把特洛伊视为小霍，把联军视为苏喵就行了。


	4. 克珊托斯的陨落

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 04年翻案委员会诞生前的故事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 无论波涛汹涌的阿克洛伊奥斯河或是渊深无底的奥克阿诺斯的巨大力量,都不敌于宙斯,尽管他是各条河流和所有大海、一切泉流和深井的源泉;当伟大的宙斯从天宇放出可怕的闪电和霹雳时,他也禁不住惊恐惶栗。  
> 《伊利亚特》21.194

猫总是喜欢玩弄它的猎物。  
世上的猎人大多并不如汤姆那样拥有恻隐之心，与猎物周旋也不止步于娱乐。对于猎人而言驱赶猎物可以促使其暴露出长期掩盖在平静与礼貌的皮囊下的恐惧与失控。  
疯狂是一出好戏，虽然开出的加码远低于欣赏恐惧，但是尚且存有难得的可观赏性。  
若是猎物逃脱了猎人的掌控，在旁观者看来也只不过是天平倾倒于另一端的开始。天平的一侧是猎手的戏弄，另一侧是猎物的反击；前者满足了人民内心深处对暴虐的欲望，后者表达了世人对权威及强权的厌恶。无论何者，对于旁人而言只要新奇就值得购买门票，前去捧场。  
罗马的大斗兽场便在发扬这一传统上起到了关键的作用。

**［水兵寂静］**

走出水兵寂静的大门，黑夜已经与寒风一同夺取了莫斯科的主权。四周翻涌的寒冷也没能让苏尔科夫保持冷静。他陷在难以言述的怒火中。  
猎物刚刚展示服从的欲望，珍视它的猎手就迫不及待放弃玩弄将其捧于手心，却被一爪拍到鼻子，并附赠了几声嘲讽的轻笑。  
即将到手的猎物反戈一击，还在监牢中嘲笑着他的无知。无论是哪一个猎人，都会恼羞成怒被愤怒冲昏头脑。也许听见世人嘲讽的大胡子正是因此而丧失理智的，也或许玉米就是这样顺手抄起身边之人的皮鞋的。  
他在风中发抖，却并非源于寒冷。若现在地上有一个冰镐，要么正落在苏尔科夫因气愤而颤抖的手中，要么正在向霍多尔科夫斯基宣读着几十年前已经为托洛茨基宣读过的死神判决书，并且诚挚地邀请他与马克思会面。

暴怒归暴怒，苏尔科夫皱着眉不得不承认自己的得意忘形。  
但想让他对霍多尔科夫斯基完全放弃玩弄的欲望，放弃欣赏他不时因为逗弄而发出的令人满意的叫唤——为此十五年前的苏尔科夫可以在一个星期之内把自己送进警局三次，专心向他施加怒火，那比在电台中播放天鹅湖还值得铭记。  
从慈父始的逝世芭蕾，虽是突发事件但也有迹可循。但猫在刻意压住主人的气管之前都一直带着它喜怒无常的面具。  
女人善变此言不假，事实上男性也不逞多让半斤八两。

苏尔科夫快被自己的血压杀死在监狱前的广场上。  
在他大脑失去理智并做出惊人之举前，一辆没有牌照的黑车停在他面前。疯狂的海浪被长堤阻挡，阴影里的灰衣主教又回来了，  
他差点忘记了自己与德米特里的会面。

［克里姆林宫 总统办公厅主任办公室］

白纸一张，钢笔一只，蓝色的墨水在纸上游走往回。德米特里隔着长桌在办公桌的另一端倒着看向纸上的字迹。字迹在纸的上端尚且能够认出片段，再至后来便是凌乱庞杂的圈画。  
一只雪鸮在纸上漫游，先是随意漫步，或停或行，步步留痕，可辨其迹；再往后只见其被事所惊，步履匆匆，左右往复，步伐凌乱，展翅欲飞又未如愿，一眼望去抓痕重叠，前后混杂，望不清路径。  
“你被囚徒伤心了。”德米特里隔着咖啡的烟雾向苏尔科夫望来了一眼。  
桌上的电子产品难得的不见了踪影，仲裁案的档案鸠占鹊巢，唱片的播放机偏安一隅。咖啡的热气蒸腾，白雾袅袅，桌前之人被覆在其中，从远处的摄像头望来只能看见主客二人的头发和半个脖颈。  
“我们是有机会的，只要尤科斯还在，便一定有办法救他出来。”德米特里安抚着自己的好友。  
“我不想让他出来了。”苏尔科夫用力压着办公桌的桌沿，过大的力度使得因失血而苍白的指尖和桌角一同发出了不祥的喀吱声。  
“但有其他人想让他出来。”德米特里举起还沾着蛋糕的叉子，“我们和中国的输油管道还没定性。安加尔斯克—大庆这条线主动权还在尤科斯手里，虽然现在安加尔斯克—纳霍德卡成了主流安大线被延期，但它在国内可比安纳线短了将近2500千米。中国会为了中间这笔石油销售税和管道运输费死守《关于中俄原油管道原油长期购销合同基本原则和共识的总协议》。”  
何况哈巴罗夫斯克边疆区为了增收和扩大就业不择手段，“远东州长联名信”给政府施压早就引发了克宫的不满。日本和美国又在这时候插手，总会有人对此警觉的。  
“你想金屋藏娇还真不现实，小心《莫斯科新闻》明天就控告你强奸前雇主。”  
“他只会指使报纸抨击你家那位，除非他被愚蠢冲昏头脑，不然控告我就和他尝试越狱一样不可能发生。”

> Master of illusion, magic touch in my hand  
> All the stages are empty when I steal the scenes  
> A beggar of love, second-hand hero  
> King of Dreams  
> Don't make a difference what you got  
> It doesn't matter what you lose  
> Don't make a difference if you like it or not  
> Baby I'm gonna change your attitude  
> 'Cause all around me there is mystery and wonder  
> Now can't you see it in my eyes  
> I'll crack the sky, make you feel the thunder  
> You'll never see through my disguise

“你就不能换一首歌吗！”苏尔科夫在长久的沉默中忽而暴怒地吼出一句。  
德米特里调整了播放器，选择了下一首歌曲。  
“自己失恋不要迁怒，歌是无辜的。”  
“德米特里，你是故意的。”  
“是又怎么了？”他端起自己的咖啡向远处的摄像头致意，“你又不能打我。”  
栽进泥潭的猎手开始反省。“我就不应该心软！”  
“不，你还是会的。”满嘴蓝莓蛋糕的小熊笑着说，“你狠不下心。”

**［whisper］**

他总问自己为何急功近利。  
薄情偏执寡淡冷静，善于谋划之人的特点在他身上一览无余，但在自己开始反向饲养霍多尔科夫斯基时都被藏在了一个钦慕与崇拜的面具之下。

没有接受命运的阿喀琉斯和盲目轻敌的赫克托尔在虚幻的战场互相试探，试探的纠结与无知的诱惑在一方看清时局后顿时显得无趣。  
苏尔科夫只是看着霍多尔科夫斯基在迷雾与摇滚乐中小心翼翼地尝试驯服自己。但随着内心深处对他渴望的日渐增加，苏尔科夫开始伪装——故意用烟草与摇滚乐的专辑刺激着长期泡在酸奶中和水果为伴的“饲主”，看着喜静的他无可奈何或是暴跳如雷。  
无论是暴躁的幼年期还是出师的成熟期，有一点始终不变：他在全力阻止霍多尔科夫斯基看清迷雾后的自己。  
但现在他改变主意了。  
人的多维性构造了平庸与愚蠢，让勇者与伟大间永远隔上了一层拂不开的薄纱。  
比如爱情——世人俱知它的可怕，这一个捉摸不透的谜团让伟人沦陷，让城池湮灭，让智者失去其引以为傲的亲醒头脑，让他们在求而不得的火焰中忍受着永世的灼烧之苦，让他们的大脑变成平庸者专属的混沌。  
苏尔科夫现在就深陷在这样的泥淖中，尚且没有逃离的欲望；恰恰相反，他想把对方一起拉进这一苦闷之境。

**［N3—48/4 水兵寂静］**

寂静空荡荡，喧闹在探监。  
苏尔科夫游走在回廊里，昨日深夜在克宫谋划委员会导致疲惫依旧影响着他的大脑。他成了字面意义上的孤独游魂，飘在空中看着自己的躯壳在漫长的回廊间穿行。

“你大可不必为委员会向我道谢。”  
在踏入探监室的一霎那，苏尔科夫便意识到邀请自己探监的原因。  
彩色的烟盒在探监室宽阔而灰暗的桌上总是极为显眼。  
看来监牢内规律的生活在抹杀个性的同时，还会降低推理与谋划的能力。  
苏尔科夫把过去那个神魂颠倒的自己从一个名为羞耻的保险柜里拖出来，摔在探监室的门前。“看看吧，这就是当年你明天心心念念极度渴求的奖赏！”他在大脑内对着十五年前的自己大喊。  
早就被推理清晰的行事风格竟然还能让自己困于其中，日复一日为了一句赞扬、一样奖赏自愿成为一只专注于往返叼盘子的猎犬。与生俱来对于把控全局极度渴望的上帝情结在将近十年的时间里失去了它应尽的责任，苏尔科夫一时间不知道该归罪于最初对这个优秀的精神驯兽师的敬畏，还是对霍多尔科夫斯基这具躯体的渴望。  
但现在他很想拽住面前的男人的衣领把他从皮椅里拖起来大吼着，或者直接敲开他的天灵盖告诉他：不要再尝试示好，早在十年之前我已经摸透了你的花样。  
他确实这么做了，霍多尔科夫斯基的衣领又一次落在了他的手上。刚从感慨中回过神来的苏尔科夫只听见重回世界的幼年期的自己从体内抢先一步发表了回应：“我想要到报酬可不是这个。”  
该死！现在他只想敲开自己的天灵盖。

但意外的行为是有效的。  
霍多尔科夫斯基的微笑僵化在脸上，在表面的善意下藏着疑惑与失控的恐惧。他掩饰的很好，虚张声势的强硬维持着虚幻的笑容，不了解他的人依然会沉浸在这个斯文甚至略显慈祥的笑容中。但在猎手的面前，耀武扬威的狐狸仍然是那一个可以握于掌心的猎物。  
“失去对全局的掌控都这么久了，竟然还没有适应”苏尔科夫的游魂腹诽着。过去的自己始终相信两个控制欲极强的猎手必定会在情感的路途上互相残杀，现在看来被桎梏了尖爪的雄鹰也不过如此。  
先表达自己的赞赏与感谢，再不动声色地把自己的触手伸进委员会的中心，再把自己的意志通过金钱与秘密交换进审判的机构。如此行径，简单明了，屡试不爽。

短暂的晃神之后，霍多尔科夫斯基终于给出了他第一句话语：“谢谢你的……”  
话为说完就被不耐烦的听众一把截下“你还想等谁来救你？”  
“我不是来询问你的境况，也不是来征求你的意见。”他并没有回应霍多尔科夫斯基的眼神，“这一个委员会的运转不会与你有关，我将它全权交给了德米特里。”  
“这是引狼入室！”横隔在二人之间的桌子遭受了手掌的重击，发出了尖锐的嘶吼。  
“米沙，他不是照本宣科的旨意复读机器。”苏尔科夫抓着霍多尔科夫斯基还未离开桌面的手，轻轻揉着充血与撞击造成的红晕，“他不会坐视谢钦闯入能源界，凭借天顶的默许重演你们的行为。”  
在资产划分完毕后用天降的大伊万强取豪夺他人的帝国，远比在国有资产私有化的过程和疯狂资本主义中低价获取自然资源公司更能引发商界的反感。前者惊恐的只有那个凌驾在世人头顶的庞然大物，后者却是人人自危。  
在你公开公司账册以及所有制结构打破了旧时高压而保密的公司统治方式时，对你极度不满并且增加了在你的周围晃荡的时长，只等着肢解完你的帝国并且从中获取新鲜血肉的饿狼难道没有让你明白这一点？  
何况早在两年丘拜斯、卢日科夫和斯莫伦斯基选择了臣服与回避，古辛斯基和别列佐夫斯基被权利的陶片放逐从权利经纪人变成了局外看客的时候寡头的滑铁卢已经到来了。  
“狼群的迭代已经完成，你貌合神离的盟友早就被拴着链子的恶犬取代。米沙，醒醒吧！你根本不适合政治。”

是什么给予了你在未了解对手时随意出击？盲目的自信，膨胀的财富？  
当你在99年改用国际通用会计准则并致力于更新设备时，就应该意识到税务部门陈旧的统计方式会过度高估你们的利润。  
他将霍多尔科夫斯基双手摁在桌上，附身盯着因为挣扎而两颊涨红的前雇主。  
“动用你民族的本能想一想，在经济上是如此，在政治上又何尝不是。99年那一辆沉在伏尔加河河底装满梅纳捷普资料的汽车还不够把你拍醒吗？”  
对你们下手的是天降的正义，是别西卜放出的只在billionaire中流行的疾病。  
世人不会因为几个旅人被沙皮狗撕咬而惊慌，他们真正恐惧的是这一条好狗牵在叶若夫或者贝利亚的手里。  
你们在云谲波诡的时局中搅动风云时，现在的陛下在东德完美错过了开放喧嚣的混沌时代。他特立独行手段强硬，与你曾经利用的抨击的政客都不同。  
“了解并充分理由西方的政治制度的确可以为你打开一条流淌着现金的大河，但俄罗斯可没有什么‘主权民主’。”  
至少在我动手之前不会有。

“既然你怎么早就看透了，又何必与我虚与委蛇这么多年？”  
哪怕是高傲的霍多尔科夫斯基也不得不承认有的人就是站在朦胧的高处。苏尔科夫的思维被包裹在他不时失控的行为与诗人写就字谜般的言语中，世人都被逐出了他领域，就像面对着交流的虎鲸群却什么也听不明。  
但长期以来环绕在霍多尔科夫斯基身边那种监视的异样，却让他开始正视这一匹混在猎犬间的孤狼。现在他终于借机迈出了试探的一步。

“你又为什么天天睡在汽车里在伊娜的家门外安营扎寨？”本我脱口而出。  
苏尔科夫那一个飘在空中的理智游魂现在是真的想炸开自己的大脑。

暗流在涌动。

苏尔科夫放开了霍多尔科夫斯基的衣领，游魂在激荡的情绪之下落回了躯壳，开始贯彻自己的初来的目的。他拿起自己带入监牢的文件夹，顺手把烟盒拂至桌下。“我不是来和你吵架的，我是来保证你的睡眠的。”  
他把文件夹平摊在桌上，开始取出其中的纸张。  
某名不经传的小型智囊机构关于“缓慢发展的寡头政变”的研究报告，《俄罗斯污点》慷慨赠予的占据整个版面的“霍多尔科夫斯基污点材料”，美国权威智囊机构“全球战略预测”给出的霍多尔科夫斯基有望问鼎总统宝座的研究报告，还有一张笔录的“他人评价”。  
他把他们一张张平摊在桌上，炫耀般地向霍多尔科夫斯基展示着。在河豚逐渐膨胀之时，将其收拢回夹，只留下最后一张。  
“这是今天我为你准备的催眠曲。”

> “对普京而言，把霍多尔科夫斯基关进监狱是很恐怖的一件事。他还年轻，最终会出狱，这样普京就会多一个带强烈个人恩怨的富豪对手。如果把他关进监狱，普京几乎不得不枪毙他。在俄罗斯，一切就是这么极端。”来自别列佐夫斯基。
> 
> “他告诉我说他还年轻，并且富有，总有一天他们必须释放他，然后他就可以继续战斗。”来自弗兰克

“滚。滚出去！”  
被前下属露出的贪婪的真容震惊的前首富终于唤回了神智。  
桌上装满文件的文件夹从空中砸向专心朗诵的到访者，并以一个优美的弧度为路径正中苏尔科夫的鼻梁。文件夹的金属边角划破了他的皮肤，鲜血从皮肤的破口向外试探着奔流。  
被袭者满不在乎地用手轻触着伤口，疼痛令他精神振奋。  
文件夹落到了地上，河豚膨胀成了一个圆球。  
苏尔科夫又得到了恼羞成怒的一脚以及一个毫不留情的肘击，他向后倒去，在无边的寂静中跌坐在尘埃里。游魂在落地前的失重间被欣喜若狂的自己赶出了躯壳，在空中带着理智无奈地盘旋。跌坐在探监室地面的猎手被血腥激发了过往的欲望，从契卡时代一脉相承的疯狂又一次占据了前格勒乌的理智。  
乖顺的猫彻底撕开了伪装，露出真正属于雄狮的面容。它将猎物压在身下，在他不断挣扎时撕开了他的伪装，将尖牙抵在裸露的颈侧感受着鲜血在动脉间翻腾的流动。  
游魂无奈地闭上了双眼，感叹着原始冲动在世人体内残留的力量。

> If you don't like what you see  
> If you can do better than me  
> Walk on  
> ……

**［克里姆林宫］**

“你这是什么癖好”在盯着灰衣主教鼻梁上的创可贴长达一整个会议后，德米特里终究忍不住纵容自己的好奇心向好友发问。  
“你说什么？我听不清？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 夜中半梦半醒时写的，幸好不是全篇意识流。  
> 我总感觉这篇文会被我写成俄罗斯政治和经济转型的分析文。苏霍的时代背景太大了，可能在写完顺时线之后，还要倒着写。
> 
> 苏喵给小霍读他风光时的报道，是我参考了推特读恶评、秦城放新闻联播后想出的神奇操作，写进文里也算是恶趣味。  
> 这篇主要在埋线，算是过渡的一章。  
> “主权民主”的理念苏喵在05年才提出，现在用在文里只是为了说明他重构政治体制目的是让小霍更好地赚钱。  
> 认为小霍不会控告强奸和尝试越狱是苏喵立下的巨大flag  
> 文中别西卜是选取在犹太教中的含义，是引起疾病的恶魔。  
> 天天睡在汽车里是小霍追求第二任妻子时干的神奇操作，苏喵这么讲就是在告白了。  
> 所有歌都是深紫的，一首是《king of dreams》，一首是《walk on》.


End file.
